Navegando pelos Sete Mares
by Girtab Scorpii
Summary: UA. Os cavaleiros de Atena navegam pelos Sete Mares. Aventura, pirataria, romances, vingança, naufrágios, tesouros... Tudo isso e muito você encontra aqui!
1. Prólogo

Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) e os seus respectivos direitos pertencem ao seu criador, Massami Kurumada. Escrevo sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

"_Não conheço outra senão a vida no mar. O vento soprando meus cabelos, a maresia impregnando o meu ser, a água salgada batendo no meu rosto... Ser o capitão do Escarlate, o navio mais ligeiro dos sete mares, é um privilégio que conquistei a duras penas, e um privilégio que eu não desejo perder enquanto eu estiver vivo. Ah... E estar vivo é um enorme desafio quando se é um pirata tão procurado quanto eu."_

"_O Portão do Inferno me pertence. A minha tripulação deve ser a mais sanguinária dos sete mares, e, se não for assim, eu mesmo me encarregarei de mandá-la para o mundo dos mortos. Riquezas? Não. Antes de tudo, eu quero sangue. Sangue e novas cabeças para a minha coleção. Que os meus inimigos tremam ao avistá-las de longe, e que eles sejam valorosos o suficiente para merecerem um lugar entre elas!"_

"_Os piratas são a praga que eu devo exterminar, e, para tanto, eu comando o Relâmpago, a nova joia da Marinha Real Britânica. Desejo capturar todos os malditos que assolam os sete mares, porém, dentre todos eles, eu poderia enforcar o maldito Escorpião aqui mesmo, no mastro principal do meu navio."_

"_Se a vingança é um prato que se come frio, eu a comerei gelada. Perdi a todos que eu amava num ataque pirata, e endureci o meu coração para poder executar plenamente a minha vingança."_

"_Tento levar o arrependimento e a salvação para as almas perdidas. É tudo o que sempre almejei."_

"_Piratas são como gafanhotos para quem tem uma frota mercante. Eles devoram tudo o que encontram pela frente e prejudicam os negócios. Por isto mesmo, estou disposto a eliminá-los com o fio da minha espada, pois a cada pirata que morre, eu fico mais rico."_

"_Dizem que eu bebi da fonte da juventude, e é verdade. Também alcancei uma enorme fortuna com o passar do tempo, porém, a minha única filha é o que tenho de mais precioso. Desejo casá-la com um bom homem, mas... Por que ela insiste nessa coisa de amor?"_

"_Nasci numa respeitável e rica família. Entretanto, eu fui deserdado quando decidi viajar pelo mundo para fugir da vida entediante que eu levava. Estive em lugares estranhos e vi o que muitos considerariam loucura. Acabei conhecendo também um famoso pirata, e devo a minha vida a ele. Sei que terei de pagar esta dívida cedo ou tarde, nem que para isso eu tenha que me colocar contra o meu irmão mais novo, um valoroso comandante da Marinha Real Britânica."_

"_A minha noiva me despreza. Ela diz que eu devo provar o meu valor para que eu possa merecê-la. Não basta ser belo, rico e influente? Em que mundo ela vive?"_

"_Posso estar apodrecendo nesta prisão de pedra localizada no meio do oceano. Contudo, ninguém mais sabe onde está o meu tesouro, e nem o meu irmão gêmeo conseguirá encontrá-lo sem mim."_

"_Para libertar um prisioneiro tão valioso quanto o meu irmão, eu preciso encontrar alguém que seja louco o suficiente para invadir comigo a prisão mais bem guardada do mundo. Alguém louco ou... Extremamente ousado e capaz."_

"_Eu sou um sereno náufrago que vive numa ilha deserta. Aliás, para o meu infortúnio, a minha ilha já não é mais tão deserta assim."_

"_Perdi o meu único filho num naufrágio. Todavia, algo me diz que ele ainda está vivo. Pago uma enorme recompensa para quem encontrá-lo e o trouxer novamente para mim."_

"_Se esses piratas arruaceiros não fossem os melhores clientes da minha taverna, eu jamais os deixaria beber do meu fabuloso rum! Porém, que eles não ousem quebrar este lugar, ou conhecerão a toda a fúria do Touro!"_

* * *

**Sempre fui louco por histórias de piratas. ****Escrever uma com os personagens de Saint Seiya será um desafio e tanto, mas espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu!**_  
_

**Dedicada à Notte di Luce.  
**

**Reviews, se não for pedir demais.  
**


	2. Tripulação

**TRIPULAÇÃO**

* * *

_Certa vez, quando eu ainda era um aprendiz de cabine, o meu antigo capitão me perguntou: menino, o que é preciso para colocar ordem num navio pirata e comandá-lo? Diante da imponente figura de barba esverdeada, eu respondi: conhecer bem o navio, meu capitão. Impaciente, ele cuspiu no chão de madeira e me arrastou pela camisa até o mestre-carpinteiro, que trabalhava num remendo da quilha. Disse: este aqui conhece cada peça de madeira do navio, mesmo assim, ele não é o capitão. _

_Eu assenti, e ouvi a mesma pergunta: menino, o que é preciso para colocar ordem num navio pirata e comandá-lo? Encarei o indócil homem de um olho só e respondi: saber combater bem os inimigos, meu capitão. Dirigindo-me um olhar de reprovação, ele me levou até o mestre de tiro, que inspecionava a pólvora dos canhões. Disse: este é o melhor atirador que o Escarlate já teve, ainda assim, não é o capitão. _

_Eu não esperei novamente pela pergunta e falei: é preciso saber navegar, meu capitão! Rindo, ele me arrastou até o mestre de vela, que estava ao lado do timoneiro. Disse: este homem sabe navegar como ninguém, porém, não é o capitão. Pensativo, mordi o meu lábio inferior até sentir gosto de sangue, e ouvi novamente: menino, o que é preciso para colocar ordem num navio pirata e comandá-lo?! Respirei fundo e arrisquei: é preciso sabre dar ordens! Dando um cascudo na minha cabeça, ele chamou o imediato, a sua mão direita no comando do navio. Disse: este aqui transmite as minhas ordens à tripulação com autoridade, mas... _

_Interrompi e gritei: ele é apenas o imediato desse maldito navio! Raios, meu capitão! O que é preciso para comandar o Escarlate?! Diante do meu tom de voz ousado, o velho pirata deu um sorriso confiante. Depois, ele finalmente me respondeu: é necessário ser aquele que mantém toda a tripulação unida, Milo. Convença-os de que devem te seguir, e, um dia, você será o capitão deste maldito navio pirata._

_E foi o que eu fiz._

O _Escarlate_ deslizava rapidamente pelas águas jamaicanas. Inconfundível graças ao seu tom avermelhado, ele era um rápido navio de dois mastros o qual era excelente em fugas e abordagens repentinas. Com o bom vento ao seu favor, o jovem capitão deu as ordens:

_Contramestre, eu quero todos os panos envergados agora mesmo!

A correria e a gritaria se intensificaram no convés. Logo foi ouvido o barulho das lufadas de ar nas velas recém-abertas. O navio ganhou mais velocidade e aproximou-se do galeão espanhol que deveria estar carregado de prata vinda das Américas.

_Homens de armas, aos seus postos! Preparar os canhões!

O barulho das armas sendo preparadas fez o capitão dar um de seus sorrisos confiantes. Abrindo uma luneta e mirando a presa à sua frente, ele deu a ordem mais esperada de todas:

_Tripulação... Hastear a bandeira!

Quando o pano negro que continha um escorpião escarlate balançou ao vento, os homens gritaram e ergueram suas armas. O galeão espanhol era lento demais para tentar uma fuga, sendo assim, resolveu defender-se com os seus vários canhões. Atirou.

Milo logo pensou numa estratégia:

_Timoneiro, eu quero ficar fora de alcance por enquanto. Mantenha-nos no limite da linha de tiro deles. Vire à bombordo!

Inexperiente, o rapaz respondeu:

_Sim, capitão!

No entanto, ele girou o timão para o lado errado. Milo zangou-se e pulou para perto dele dizendo:

_Seiya, seu infeliz... Bombordo quer dizer à esquerda!

_Perdão, meu capitão. É que eu me confundi.

_Lembre-me de te castigar depois. E de te ensinar mais uma vez também.

_Sim, senhor.

O capitão sorriu e tomou o timão, fazendo a manobra correta. Depois, ele ordenou ao mestre de tiro:

_Segure os nossos canhões até o momento em que eles estiverem recarregando os deles! Espere pela segunda salva de tiros!

E o plano funcionou. Ligeiro, o _Escarlate _aproveitou o momento para atirar e inutilizar quase um lado inteiro dos canhões do navio espanhol. Satisfeito, Milo dirigiu-se à Marin, a corajosa mulher que era o seu braço direito no comando:

_Imediata, preparar para a abordagem!

Após alguns comandos da ruiva, os piratas utilizaram arpões para prenderem cordas na amurada da outra embarcação. Empolgados e liderados pelo próprio Milo, eles iniciaram o combate corpo a corpo.

_Se esta prata não for nossa, juro que a mandarei ao fundo do mar para que não seja de mais ninguém!

Os marinheiros e homens de armas gritaram, numa concordância estrondosa. Horas depois, o mastro principal do galeão espanhol estava destruído, a sua tripulação fora feita prisioneira, e a prata, que antes viajava para a Espanha, tomaria agora outro rumo.

Empolgado e ainda com o sangue fervendo devido à vitória, Milo retornou à sua cabine. Não demorou e a imediata Marin veio lhe contar o saldo da batalha:

_Capitão, a prata já está em nossos porões.

_Faça o rateio entre os homens assim que for possível.

_Sim, senhor.

_E dose extra de rum para todos hoje à noite.

Ela assentiu. Num tom mais consternado, ele perguntou:

_Quem nós perdemos?

_Joe, o aprendiz de carpinteiro. Felipe, Jonas e Tulio...

_Marinheiros de convés – completou o capitão, que conhecia todos de seu navio pelo nome e função. – Quem mais?

A lista dada por ela somava quase vinte tripulantes. E, ao final:

_Também morreu o nosso cozinheiro português.

Milo deu um suspiro preocupado. Marin disse:

_Precisamos ir a terra, capitão.

_Eu sei. Temos de encontrar novos homens para tripular o _Escarlate_.

Pegando o chapéu e limpando a mistura de suor e sangue da testa, Milo deixou a cabine, acompanhado por Marin. Chegando ao convés, ele foi cumprimentado respeitosamente pela tripulação, que já o esperava para a cerimônia fúnebre. Olhando para os mortos, os quais estavam enrolados em suas redes de dormir, ele disse num tom alto e solene:

_Morreram bravamente, e que agora encontrem descanso no mar que amaram em vida. Amém.

Milo fez o sinal da cruz e autorizou os marinheiros a "enterrarem" no mar os corpos dos mortos em batalha. Foi quando alguém deu o alerta:

_Capitão, um navio inimigo se aproxima!

O mestre de vela entregou a Milo a luneta. Ao perceber que se tratava do _Relâmpago_, o mais novo e poderoso navio da Marinha Britânica, ele disse com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios:

_ Marin... Ele ainda não conseguiu te esquecer – riu.

Ela fixou os seus olhos no horizonte e caminhou até a popa do _Escarlate_. Pensativa, a pirata acabou sussurrando o nome daquele que, no passado, tinha lhe amado com todas as forças:

_Aiolia.

Milo aproximou-se dela e perguntou:

_Arrependida por tê-lo deixado? Por ter se tornado uma pirata?

_Não.

_Então, dê as ordens.

Enquanto apertava num dos bolsos um anel de noivado, a única lembrança que carregava do seu passado nobre, Marin gritou:

_Atenção, homens! Quero as velas arribadas agora mesmo! Estamos mais pesados, então, aproveitem muito bem o vento se não quiserem acabar na forca!

A correria novamente se espalhou pelo convés. Milo sorriu ao observá-la, pois adorava aquela confusão antes de a ordem ser cumprida. Depois, ele disse para si:

_Esse comandante jamais irá nos alcançar.

Bem atrás, trajando um impecável uniforme militar, estava o orgulhoso Aiolia. Observando a manobra de fuga do _Escarlate_, ele ordenou:

_Içar todas as velas! Quero ver esse Escorpião maldito pendurado numa forca antes do anoitecer!

Mesmo sabendo do temperamento forte do seu comandante, o primeiro tenente Siegfried ousou informar:

_Estamos contra o vento, senhor. Além disso, o _Relâmpago_ é mais lento que o _Escarlate_ mesmo em condições boas de mareação.

Aiolia já sabia, mas esmurrou o mastro mesmo assim. Disse:

_Nem que eu gaste toda a minha vida tentando, eu ainda tomarei aquele navio! Siegfried... Assuma o comando agora!

_Sim, senhor – bateu continência.

Deixando o convés e refugiando-se na sua confortável cabine, Aiolia retirou do bolso de seu casaco militar uma mecha de cabelo ruivo.

_Marin... Por quê? – perguntou-se mais uma vez e sentiu seus olhos ficando úmidos. – Aquele Escorpião ainda pagará caro por tudo o que houve!

Após três respeitosas batidas na porta, o segundo tenente Hyoga entrou e informou solenemente:

_Senhor, o navio inimigo saiu completamente do nosso alcance. Retomamos o curso original?

Apertando os fios de cabelo presos pela fina fita amarela, ele disse entre os dentes:

_Sim. Voltemos à Inglaterra.

Algum tempo depois, o _Escarlate_ já estava longe. A noite chegara, e o capitão Milo traçava novas coordenadas. Ouviu três batidas na porta da sua cabine, e autorizou:

_Entre.

Seiya surgiu trazendo o jantar. Colocou a comida na mesa e pareceu esperar por um elogio.

_Aqui está. É bacalhau, meu capitão.

Milo respirou fundo e tomou um gole grande da sua bebida. Depois, disse:

_Suma da minha frente, Seiya. E leve esse jantar horrível com você.

_Sim, senhor – saiu.

_Por que justamente o cozinheiro tinha que morrer?

Mordendo os lábios até sentir gosto de sangue, Milo marcou um ponto no mapa: Tortuga. Era lá que ele encontraria os novos membros para a sua tripulação. E, com sorte, alguém que soubesse preparar de verdade um bom bacalhau.

* * *

**Como é a minha primeira fic, eu adoraria receber opiniões e críticas construtivas. Resumindo: reviews. Obrigado por lerem.  
**


	3. Tortuga

**TORTUGA**

* * *

_Lady Marin de Wessex. Este era o meu antigo nome, e sempre que eu procuro em mim algo daquela fina e inexperiente dama, nada mais encontro. É como se ela tivesse desaparecido para dar lugar à Marin, a Águia do Mar, a imediata do navio Escarlate. Mas por que a filha mais velha de um dos Lordes do Parlamento se tornou uma pirata? Esta é a pergunta que todos fazem, mas que apenas eu posso responder: eu queria liberdade, mesmo não conhecendo àquela época o gosto ou o peso que isso tem. _

_Nunca tinha visto de perto um pirata antes daquela noite chuvosa, nunca tinha sentido vontade de deixar a minha confortável vida para viver a bordo de um navio de foras da lei. Porém, quando encontrei o confiante capitão Milo escondido embaixo da minha cama, e quando percebi o brilho livre e transgressor que ele tinha no olhar, eu não hesitei e fugi. Deixei para trás o meu título, a minha família, a minha riqueza, e o homem que me amava mais que tudo na vida. E ele é a razão do meu único arrependimento, ainda que eu morra jurando que não me arrependo de nada. _

_Aiolia... Ao estraçalhar o seu coração, acabei estraçalhando também o meu. _

* * *

A voz de Milo foi ouvida no convés, "despertando" Marin dos seus pensamentos:

_Seiya, este nó está tão certo quanto a sua cabeça de vento! Se a vela latina da proa se soltar, prepare-se para nadar daqui até a terra firme!

_Eu posso refazê-lo, meu capitão.

_E o que você está esperando?

_Nada.

Deixando atrapalhado aprendiz e aproximando-se de Marin, Milo adotou um tom de voz bastante brando:

_Eu sei o quanto você odeia Tortuga, por isto, prometo que não demoraremos.

_É o melhor lugar para encontrarmos voluntários para a tripulação – ela disse.

_Eu sei. E também parece um pulgueiro gigante. Não foi isso que você disse da primeira vez que fomos juntos até lá?

Marin conseguiu dar um sorriso. Respondeu:

_Isso faz muito tempo, e eu ainda era nova na pirataria.

_Nova e totalmente fresquinha como uma dama da nobreza tem que ser.

_Sim, eu era. Mas você me ensinou tudo o que sei, e hoje sou quem eu sou.

_Tudo mesmo – Milo afirmou e deu uma piscadela indecente.

Marin riu alto, afastando de si a tristeza em que antes estava mergulhada. Ela e o capitão tiveram um breve e ardente caso de amor durante alguns dias de calmaria em alto mar. Porém, isso fora há muito tempo, e ambos agora eram apenas grandes amigos.

_Não ouse se lembrar daqueles nossos dias dentro da sua cabine. Não na minha frente.

Milo brincou:

_Ora, Marin... Por acaso você ficaria tentada a repeti-los? Isso poderia estragar a nossa amizade, mas, se você quiser...

Ela sorriu e disse:

_Naquela época, eu estava triste por conta dele, e você... Por causa dela.

_Nem me fale. Só espero que não tenhamos outra calmaria como aquela, pois a pior coisa para um homem do mar é a falta de vento. Ficamos sem ter o que fazer a acabamos caindo em pensamentos... Desnorteantes.

_É verdade.

Enfim, Milo avistou Tortuga. Ele arrumou o seu chapéu num gesto charmoso e deu as ordens:

_Marinheiros... Estão sentindo o cheiro de rum e de vômito? Isso mesmo: chegamos à Tortuga! Preparar para a manobra de atracação! Diminuir as velas e... Preparar a âncora!

A gritaria e a correria no convés começaram. Algum tempo depois, o capitão e parte da tripulação chegavam ao cais da ilha pirata em botes.

_Marin, pronta para encontrar novos piratas?

Ela sorriu e segurou no cabo da sua pistola:

_Pronta.

Milo subiu num barril que encontrou no meio do caminho, e, sem notar a desdenhosa mulher que se escondia perto de um armazém abandonado, ele deu um grito:

_Atenção, fanfarrões! Façam uma fila se quiserem tripular o melhor navio pirata do mundo!

O primeiro a se apresentar foi um velho homem desdentado que trazia uma galinha pintada embaixo do braço. Num tom humilde, ele disse:

_Capitão, eu sempre quis ser pirata. Passei boa parte da minha vida nessa ilha, e agora, quero percorrer os sete mares antes de eu morrer – tossiu como um tuberculoso.

_Pelo jeito, isso não está muito longe de acontecer. Ah... Sinto muito, mas, se te serve de consolo, a galinha pode ir comigo.

Milo pegou a ave e jogou-a na direção de Seiya, que estava mais atrás.

_Próximo!

Examinando o aspirante magricela que se apresentou, o capitão quis saber:

_Já subiu a bordo de um navio?

_Não.

_Sabe dar nós em cordas? Atirar?

O magricela balançou negativamente a cabeça a cada pergunta. Esperançoso, Milo perguntou:

_Sabe cozinhar bacalhau?

_Isso é um peixe, não é?

O capitão revirou os olhos e gritou:

_Próximo!

Um homem bêbado se aproximou, e, quase caindo, disse:

_Estalajadeiro... Eu quero mais uma dose!

Rindo, Milo perguntou:

_Sabe onde você está?

_Na França?

_Marin... Eu acho que esse serve. Próximo!

A fila desordenada, com o tempo, foi se esgotando. Ao final dela, um jovem de cabelos azuis e cicatriz na testa se aproximou. Milo perguntou, já desejando sair dali para tomar um bom rum.

_Sabe nadar?

_Sei.

_Já subiu num navio?

_Já.

_Cozinha?

_Não.

Chateado, Milo perguntou em voz alta:

_Será que não há um bom cozinheiro nessa maldita ilha?!

_Mas eu sei atirar.

O rapaz disse isto com tanta convicção que Milo quis saber se era mesmo verdade:

_Prove – entregou-lhe a sua pistola com um olhar desafiador.

Ele estava prestes a mirar numa janela próxima, mas o capitão disse:

_Aí não. Dê quinze passos para trás e mire em algo mais difícil.

Obedecendo, ele caminhou de costas. Dando um meio sorriso, mirou de repente no chapéu do capitão, e atirou.

Marin prontamente sacou a sua pistola e perguntou com voz firme:

_Quer que eu estoure os seus miolos?

Milo apanhou o seu chapéu do chão, caminhou até Marin tentando esconder a palidez repentina, e tocou o braço dela dizendo:

_Calma, minha imediata. Ele não errou o tiro. Se quisesse ter me matado, ele teria conseguido. E com a minha própria arma, o que é bem desconcertante.

Dirigindo um olhar duro ao rapaz, Milo perguntou:

_Qual o seu nome?

_É Ikki.

_Muito bem, Ikki. Você é ousado, e sabe mesmo atirar. São duas boas qualidades para um pirata, portanto, você agora faz parte da minha tripulação.

_Sim, senhor.

_E... Nada de mirar no meu chapéu outra vez, ou terei de puni-lo – apontou-lhe o dedo numa severa ameaça.

_Sim, meu capitão.

O jovem deu um sorriso satisfeito, porém, não muito amigável. Milo estufou o peito e foi na direção da melhor estalagem de Tortuga. Lá, encontrou um velho amigo:

_Touro Caolho!

A figura enorme e com um tapa olho surgiu detrás do balcão para cumprimentar o pirata:

_Milo! Quanto tempo!

_Sim, sim. Não venho a Tortuga há vários meses, pois estava ocupado demais roubando navios espanhóis, mas o teu rum sempre me faz retornar!

_E falando nisso, aqueles piratas me quebraram alguns barris e disseram que são tripulantes do _Escarlate_.

Como um bom pirata, e sem querer pagar pelo prejuízo do amigo, o capitão respondeu ao reconhecer alguns dos seus marinheiros:

_Nunca os vi em toda a minha vida.

_Ah... Sendo assim, vou escorraçá-los daqui. Beba um pouco de rum, que eu já volto.

Milo tomou um gole demorado da taça oferecida por Aldebaran e colocou os olhos numa bela morena que estava servindo algumas mesas. No entanto, após ter jogado os piratas arruaceiros na lama, o grande Touro retornou e perguntou:

_Sabe quem apareceu por aqui há alguns dias atrás?

_Não faço ideia. Quem?

_Ela.

Milo, que tomava outro gole de rum, se engasgou. Assim que recobrou o fôlego, quis ter certeza:

_Ela?

_Sim, a filha do Barba Verde.

Pigarreando, o capitão do _Escarlte_ perguntou com voz temerosa:

_O que ela queria?

_Saber de você, é claro – o Touro deu uma risada alta.

_Ah... Quer saber, Aldebaran... Acho que já vou indo.

_Tão cedo?

_É.

_Você, por acaso, pretende passar pela colônia de Portugal na América? Eu gostaria de mandar umas encomendas para a minha avozinha. E se você precisar de boa madeira, eu tenho um primo que trabalha com Pau Brasil e...

_Ah... Depois nós nos falamos, certo? Eu realmente preciso voltar para o meu navio.

Saindo da estalagem e desviando-se de vários bêbados, Milo encontrou-se com Seiya na entrada. O aprendiz jogava dados com alguns marujos mais velhos, e já havia perdido quase toda a prata que recebera após o ataque ao galeão espanhol.

_Seiya, seu estúpido! Não percebeu ainda que esses dados estão viciados?

_O que isso quer dizer, meu capitão?

_Que você é mais burro que uma esponja do mar!

Ikki também estava por ali, e deu um sorriso. O capitão, então, perguntou com voz preocupada:

_Vocês viram a Marin?

_Ela sumiu – respondeu Seiya, a esponja.

_Raios! Vocês dois, venham comigo agora mesmo!

Ikki parecia curioso, embora não demonstrasse completamente:

_O que está havendo, capitão?

Olhando ao seu redor como se procurasse pela filha do Barba Verde, o antigo capitão do _Escarlate_, Milo respondeu:

_Aquela maluca filha de uma mãe ainda quer roubar o meu navio!

_Ninguém roubará o _Escarlate _do senhor, meu capitão – afirmou Seiya, ainda lançando os dados para perder pela última vez.

Milo segurou as mãos dele com força e falou:

_Eu comando um navio pirata, e os piratas escolhem o capitão. Se ela conseguir convencer a minha tripulação... Eu estou perdido!

Caminhando apressadamente, Milo foi até o cais. Entrou no bote e remou até o seu navio, acompanhado por Ikki e Seiya, e murmurava:

_Espero que não seja tarde demais.

Quando se aproximou do _Escarlate_, ouviu a voz daquela que fora sua amiga de infância e grande amor da adolescência:

_Nós teremos um grande tesouro para encontrar, o qual é bem melhor que a prata dos navios espanhóis e as especiarias das Índias! Quem virá comigo?

Subindo na amurada do navio, Milo gritou:

_Sua Cobra! Como ousa incitar um motim enquanto eu estou em terra?!

_Não estou incitando nada, capitãozinho. Apenas faço uma proposta à tripulação do navio do meu pai.

Shina aproximou-se de Milo, que respondeu:

_O _Escarlate_ agora é meu. Eu fui escolhido como capitão após a morte dele, não você!

_Isso pode mudar num piscar de olhos!

_Não mesmo!

Seiya levantou uma mão. Shina e Milo perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, impacientes:

_O que foi?!

_De que tesouro nós estamos falando?

Dando um sorriso satisfeito, ela respondeu:

_O senhor Saga irá explicar.

Saindo do escuro, um homem bem vestido colocou-se diante dos tripulantes que não haviam desembarcado ainda em Tortuga, e disse:

_O tesouro do Marina.

Milo deu uma risada alta, e disse:

_Não passa de uma lenda!

Saga balançou a cabeça e informou:

_Não quando se tem um mapa.

_Mostre-me – Milo disse num desafio.

Shina pareceu nervosa. Percebendo isto, o capitão do _Escarlate_ concluiu:

_O tal mapa não está com vocês.

_Não – Saga respondeu.

_E onde está?

_Na prisão do Cabo Sunion, com o meu irmão gêmeo.

Supersticiosos, os piratas a bordo correram para bater três vezes na madeira ao ouvirem o nome da prisão mais bem guardada e impenetrável dos Sete Mares. Milo fez o mesmo, discretamente. Depois, disse:

_Se está lá, lá deve ficar. Todo pirata que se preze passa a léguas do Cabo Sunion.

Shina provocou:

_Medroso!

_Silêncio, maluca! – Milo retrucou.

Saga, então, tomou a palavra:

_É bastante arriscado, eu bem sei. Porém, os ganhos serão altíssimos.

Milo estufou o peito e disse com orgulho:

_O maior bem de um pirata é a sua liberdade. Sem ela, todo ouro do mundo perde o valor.

_Pense bem, capitão. Pode ser uma chance única – Saga tentou uma última vez. – E você parece ser ousado o suficiente para tentar um feito nunca alcançado antes: resgatar um prisioneiro valioso do lugar mais bem guardado do mundo. Algo notável e digno de um grande pirata, não acha?

Com o orgulho inflado, Milo olhou para a tripulação que estava presente e respondeu:

_De fato, mas a minha resposta não virá agora. E eu quero ela fora do meu navio imediatamente!

Shina rosnou e disse:

_Seu navio? Não. Meu navio!

_Só no meu mais terrível pesadelo, sua peçonhenta!

Saga tomou Shina pelo braço e disse a Milo antes de tomar um bote para Tortuga:

_Pense bem, capitão. Pode ser a chance de uma vida inteira.

Ao ver os dois se afastando, Milo ficou pensativo. Antes de se trancar em sua cabine, ele ordenou:

_Assim que a Marin retornar, digam-lhe quero falar com ela.

Seiya levantou a mão outra vez.

_O que foi agora?!

_Cabo Sunion, meu capitão?

Os piratas novamente bateram na madeira três Ikki ficou de braços cruzados, esperando a resposta de Milo:

_Isso eu decidirei amanhã. Até lá, aproveitem o tempo livre em Tortuga, pois pode ser o último das suas vidas.

* * *

_**Obrigado aos que estão acompanhando e aos que enviaram reviews: Notte di Luce, Pure Petit Cat e Teella. **_

_**Notte: eu ainda irei explicar como o Milo foi parar embaixo da cama da Marin numa noite chuvosa. Paciência! A Hilda estará também na fic.**_

_**Teella: obrigado por comentar. Isso me dá bastante ânimo para seguir com a fic. Que bom que você se divertiu!**_

_**Pure-Petit Cat: eu também odeio o Seiya, por isso estou disposto a fazer dele gato e sapato! Sim, a Marin ainda ama o Aioria, mas muitas léguas ainda serão percorridas até que eles se reencontrem frente a frente. Espero que você goste do que ainda irá acontecer. **_

Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem ao Kurumada. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo essa fic.


	4. O Prisioneiro

_Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco_ são obra do Kurumada. Não ganho nada escrevendo esta fanfic sobre eles e muito menos quando grito _Morra, Seiya_!

* * *

**O PRISIONEIRO**

* * *

_Morte ou loucura... Estas são as fugas disponíveis para um prisioneiro do Cabo Sunion. _

_Qual delas eu escolhi?_

_Nenhuma. Preferi cavar um túnel._

* * *

O guarda olhou pela portinhola e avistou o prisioneiro, que parecia dormir num canto da cela úmida e escura.

_Acorde, seu porco. É hora de comer a lavagem do dia.

O recluso não se moveu. O guarda, então, ordenou:

_Se estiver vivo, levante-se.

Os olhos do prisioneiro se abriram e ele não demorou a ficar de pé. Em seguida, ele passou o balde de dejetos por uma abertura pequena e recebeu "em retribuição" o seu prato de comida.

_Você não desistiu ainda, não foi? – perguntou o guarda num tom ríspido. – Quer mesmo se vingar do seu irmão gêmeo, não é?

Nenhuma resposta veio.

_Desista. Daqui você somente sairá morto. Jogaremos o seu corpo podre no mar e você servirá de comida para os peixes.

O prisioneiro começou a comer, demonstrando mais fome do que realmente sentia.

_Você é patético – o guarda disse e se foi. Quando seus passos pareceram suficientemente distantes, o recluso largou a comida e falou consigo:

_Eu preciso escavar.

Ele foi até um dos cantos da cela e retirou a lajota larga que escondia o túnel estreito e quase claustrofóbico. Ligeiro, ele escorregou para baixo e utilizou as próprias mãos para cavar. Tinha que ir com cuidado para não fazer barulho e evitar deslizamentos.

_Eu não ficarei louco, eu não morrerei aqui. Eu terei a minha vingança, eu derramarei o seu sangue, Saga. Observarei a vida deixar os seus olhos. Eu não ficarei louco, eu não morrerei aqui... Eu terei a minha vingança... E o ar não mais entrará nos seus pulmões, maldito. Eu não ficarei louco... Eu não morrerei aqui... Eu juro, Saga. Você pagará pelo que me fez.

O ar dentro do túnel era rarefeito, mas o prisioneiro seguia cavando e machucando unhas e dedos durante o processo. Ele era estimulado pelo ódio e pelo desejo de vingança. Jamais se deixava abater:

_Eu não ficarei louco... – prometeu a si mesmo novamente. – Eu não morrerei aqui...

As horas passaram. Antes do raiar do dia, ele teve que retornar para a cela. Após esconder o túnel, ele desabou no chão. Estava esgotado devido ao esforço e perecia aos poucos devido aos anos de má alimentação e cuidados precários. Lá fora, a lua se despedia para dar lugar ao sol. O vento soprava forte e as ondas do mar batiam violentamente contra a prisão escavada na rocha. Um melódico e solitário canto foi ouvido de repente. Kanon, então, lembrou-se do homem que fora seu companheiro de cela nos primeiros tempos de cárcere:

_Leopold... Você ficou louco e dizia que as sereias cantavam bem antes do amanhecer. Eu afirmava que era apenas o vento, mas agora penso que talvez seja a loucura batendo também à minha porta. Mas não, eu não ficarei louco... E eu também não morrerei aqui.

Kanon adormeceu assim que o amanhecer despontou. Ele teria mais noites de escavação pela frente, ou talvez fosse resgatado antes de terminar o seu túnel. De qualquer forma, o mapa até o Tesouro do Marina continuava bem guardado.

* * *

**Desculpem-me pela demora na atualização. A vida ficou corrida demais, porém, não desistirei desta fanfic. E estou torcendo para que vocês não desistam dela ****também**. 

**Reviews:**

**Alana: **o fato de você ter gostado da fanfic me alegra bastante, e a probabilidade de Shina e Milo se tornarem um casal é altíssima!

**Kaito: **acho que você gostou da história. Valeu, cara!

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Marin sumiu para escrever e enviar uma carta. Depois você irá descobrir para quem. Milo e Shina ainda se envolverão em muita confusão por conta desse amor e ódio. Eu prometo!

**PaulaSammet: **sou louco por histórias de piratas desde que eu era garoto. Unir isto a CDZ tem sido muito bacana para mim, portanto, espero não desapontar. Obrigado por acompanhar a fanfic.


End file.
